Los brazos de la Oscuridad
by SeeuNeko69
Summary: Lord Voldemort secuestra a Harry una noche en la que ha escapado de casa de sus tios huyendo del mal trato de Vernon. Cree que este es finalmente el día de su muerte pero.. ¿que es lo que ocurre con Voldemort¿ Y más importante a aun ¿qué es lo que ocurre con él mismo? Ninguno parece darse cuenta de la atracción mutua que empieza asurguir.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

El viento azotaba mi cabello y hacia que entrecerrara mis ojos. Mi respiración era agitada, me apoye en una pared y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Me estremecí y apoye la frente en la fría pared para despejar un poco el mareo que sentía. Hedwig ululo y se poso sobre mi hombro.

-...e-estoy bien-la tranquilice en un leve jadeo.

Suspiré y camine con Hedwind en mi hombro. La noche era increíblemente oscura ya que no había luna. Llegue a un parque y me senté en una banca. Oculte el rostro entre mis manos. Volví a estremecerme cuando los recuerdos invadieron mi mente. Un gemido salio de mi garganta sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Entonces un dolor lacerante me hizo ahogar un grito y apretar mis dedos contra la cicatriz que decoraba mi frente. Me retorcí en la banca intentando controlar los gritos que luchaban por salir de mi boca. De pronto, el dolor ceso y justo cuando creía que todo habia pasado una mano se poso en mi hombro y di un salto debido a la sorpresa. Me volví y detrás de mi había un hombre que no devia pasar de los veinticinco, con el cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y la piel pálida como la nieve...pero fue cuando vi sus ojos que me puse rigido. Aquellos ojos rojos...

-Voldemort-el nombre salio en un susurro.  
>-Vaya vaya...-sonrió con verdadera malicia-, salgo a buscar algun mago con el que practicar la mardicion Crucio un poquito y mira con que me encuentro.<br>Me lavante de un salto y saque mi varita pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algun hechizo Voldemort ya habia movido la suya y todo se volvio oscuridad.

Verde, un profundo color verde era todo lo que veia. Parpadee y me di cuenta que el verde procedia del dosel de la cama en la que me encontraba... una mullida y comoda cama. Gemi suavemente e intente levantarme, pero un profundo dolor en mi espalda me lo impidio.

*Ya dessspertassste*

Ladee un poco la cabeza y alli, junto a la cama, habia una enorme serpiente.

*Nagini* supuse  
>*Ess Asssi*<p>

*entoncesss esstoy en la guarida Voldemort*  
>*ssi, Potter *<br>*Puedo ssaber porque el esstoy entoncess muerto?*  
>*Esso deverass preguntarsselo Tom *<p>

Fue su respuesta antes de alejarse reptando. Yo me limite a cerrar los ojos e intentar olvidar el dolor que aquejaba mi espalda. Debí de dormirme pues una fría mano sobre mi frente me hizo despertar dando un leve bote. Ante mi estaba Voldemort. La verdad es que verle con esa joven y atractiva apariencia me hacia sentir muy extraño.

-Voldemort...-de nuevo su nombre salio en un leve susurro de entre mis labios.  
>-Siempre me he considerado un mago con suerte Potter... pero jamás con tanta como la que tube al encontrarte en ese parque... sin un solo auror protegiendote, de verdad que tengo suerte... -susurro mientras se formaba una maliciosa sonria en su rostro.<br>-¿Por qué no me matas?-fue mi pregunta.  
>-¿Matarte? Oh, no... mantenerte vivo será mucho más divertido...<p>

Me estremecí y cerré los ojos con fuerza, fuera cual fuera mi destino no sería agradable... eso lo sabía.

-Mi pobre pobre Potter -susurró fríamente antes de agarrarme de la camiseta y tirar de mi para levantarme.

Gemí al sentir el dolor de mi espalda. De forma increiblemente gentil la otra ma-no de Voldemort se colocó en mi espalda y la levanto con cuidado.

-Arriba Potter, necesita una buena ducha.

Al ver que no me levantaba y que tenia claras intenciones de no hacerlo me cogió en brazos.

-Suéltame Bastardo-Gemi.  
>-Cállate.<p>

Me llevó en brazos por una puerta que llevaba a un cuarto de baño pintado en plata y verde. Me sentó en la bañera e hizo desaparecer mi ropa con un gesto de su mano.

-Merlin-murmuro al ver mi espalda-, muy bonito, ¿quién fue Potter?

Suspiré al imaginar lo gratificante que tenía que ser para él ver todas las cicatri-ces que había en mi espalda... sin olvidar las nuevas heridas que aun no sanaban.

-Mi tío-respondí mecánicamente.

No hizo ningún comentario al respecto y se limitó a limpiarme con agua y jabón. Grité cuando paso la esponja por mi espalda, pero en el fondo sabía que sino le dejaba hacerlo después sería peor para mi pues se infectarían. Una vez que terminó me sacó de la bañera y me secó con una toalla, esta vez solo gemidos salieron de entre mis labios cuando paso la suave tela por mi espalda con un extraño cuidado. Luego me cogió de nuevo y me llevo a la cama, donde me sentó para ponerme una camiseta que me iba grande. Me hizo echarme y me arropó. Le miré y no pude evitar preguntarle:

-Por que haces esto?  
>-...-me miró a los ojos pero no contestó.<p>

Sopló para apagar la vela que iluminaba levemente la habitación y luego se fue. Deduje que quería que me durmiera y no tuve problema alguno en obedecer. Pero un pensamiento se paseo por mi mente antes de dormirme...  
>"Eres raro Tom Riddle"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:

**(n/a: esta parte esta en tercera persona, mas clarito: lo narro yo no Harry xD)**

**-COMO QUE NO ESTA?!**  
><strong>-Cálmate Sirius-le intentó tranquilizar Lupin.<strong>  
><strong>-QUE ME CALME?! COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!<strong>  
><strong>-Sirius!<strong>

**El animago se dejo caer en una silla y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Lupin le puso una mano en el hombro. Dumbledore suspiro y miro a los integrantes de la Orden que estaban allí, en la cocina de la casa Black.**

**-Como ha sucedido?-preguntó el director.**  
><strong>-Harry salió por su propio pie de la casa, no hay rastro alguno de magia.<strong>  
><strong>-Quien devía estar vigilando?-preguntó Sirius amenazadoramente.<strong>  
><strong>-Yo-Tonks se removió nerviosa-, pero no vi nada, ni le vi salir de la casa.<strong>  
><strong>-Lo más probable es que saliera con la capa de invisivilidad de James-dedujo Lupin.<strong>  
><strong>-Yo también lo creo así Remus-suspiró Dumbledore-, bien... quiero a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden buscando a Harry, miren hasta debajo de las piedras... hay que encontrarle de inmediato.<strong>

**Punto de vista: Harry**

**El sol entraba por la ventana y me daba directamente a los ojos... pero no me ape-tecía lo mas mínimo moverme. Oí la puerta abrirse pero seguí con los ojos cerrados.**

**-Así que es cierto...**

**Al oír esa voz abrí mis ojos de golpe. Sentí que me ponía rígido y lo único que quería era tener mi varita a mano para matar a quien tenia enfrente de mi.**

**-Bellatrix-hice que su nombre sonará como un insulto.**  
><strong>-Oh, veo que no es mentira lo que se rumorea-sonrio macabramente-, Harry Potter es la nueva mascota del Lord...<strong>  
><strong>-Maldita hija de...<strong>  
><strong>-Crucio!-<strong>**Un grito involuntario salio de mi garganta y me retorcí de dolor**** con esa boca Potter.**

**Estaba en mitad de un segundo grito cuando el dolor desapareció de pronto. Jadeé y mire a Bellatrix, que en se retorcía en el suelo, alcé la mirada y me encontré con el rostro enfurecido de Voldemort. **

**-Dejé muy claro que nadie podía estar en esta parte de la mansión, Bellatrix-La bruja gritó de dolor-, me has desobedecido y has usado el Crucio contra Potter sin mi permiso... -finalmente dejo caer el brazo y Bellatrix ahogó un gemido- Largo, ya hablaremos.**

**La mortífaga se levantó con dificultad y salió de la habitación. El Lord se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. **

**-Mátame-casi rogue temblando. **  
><strong>-Callate-ordenó antes de pasarme la mano por la frente, limpiando el sudor.<strong>  
><strong>-Por que no me matas?-gemí.<strong>  
><strong>-... no lo sé-susurró.<strong>

**Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos, él evitó mi mirada pero su mano bajo de mi frente y acarició mi mejilla. Jadeé por la sorpresa y él me miró.**

**-Te doy asco verdad Potter? Repulsa...**

**El corazón me dió un vuelco y mi mano pareció volar sola hasta la del Señor Os-curo, apretándola contra mi mejilla. Él me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Y allí estaba, con la mano de mi peor enemigo, mi nemesis... del asesino de mis padres... contra mi mejilla...**

**-Potter...**  
><strong>-Calla... solo calla-susurré.<strong>

Este es bastante corto pero creo que es el mas corto los demás son más largos prometido


	3. Chapter 3:

Ira. Pura y sin control. Absoluta ira. Sentía que se lo comía por dentro, que corría por sus venas. Le hacía hervir la sangre, como si fuera veneno. Así era como se sentía Severus Snape cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido una semana atrás. Y los amables y encantadores gryffindors no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de recordárselo. "Me encanta tu ropa interior Snape", "¿de encaje esta vez?", "Hola Braguitas Snape".  
>Mataría a Sirius Black, lo mataría después de torturarlo hasta cansarse. Cada vez que lo veía, veía todo rojo, con furia. Ya habría ido a romperle su maldita cara si no fuera por Lucius. Su amigo era su nueva sombra. Solamente en las clases se separaban, pues no iban al mismo curso. Lucius era mayor que él.<br>Realmente estaba a punto de decirle a su amigo que necesitaba... espacio. No podía caminar por Hogwarts sin tenerlo al lado y aunque apreciaba su compañía y sabía que lo hacía con toda la intención de protegerle no se sentía del todo cómodo... No había podido volver a la Sala de los Menesteres desde aquel día y realmente necesitaba estar solo... "Intimidad Lucius, intimidad".  
>Y por fin su deseo se vio cumplido. Lucius tenía que hacer un trabajo en grupo por lo que él tenía dos benditas horas de soledad.<br>Caminaba por los pasillos con calma, solo tenía que llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres y podría relajarse. Ni Lucius ni Merodeadores ni imbéciles de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw para darle el maldito por culo. O eso pensaba... Pues una cabellera roja se interpuso en su feliz camino al séptimo piso...

-Lily...

Si había una palabra para describir como se sentía James era "agotado". Nunca pensó que su mejor amigo Sirius pudiera llegar a agotarle... pero estaba muy equivocado. No había un segundo del día que el joven Black no estuviera intentando planear algo para su venganza. Solo podía hablar de eso. "Ese maldito de Snape me las va a pagar", "pienso cobrársela", "Nadie humilla a Sirius Black, ¡Nadie!". Sinceramente... ya se había cansado. Y no era el único. Remus prácticamente se pasaba el día en la biblioteca o con algún amigo prefecto, alejándose de Sirius todo lo que podía. Además, era evidente que Snape estaba bien protegido por Malfoy, que no se despegaba de él mas que en las clases.  
>Por él bien podían ir a tomar por culo. Snape, Malfoy y hasta Sirius. Estaba agotado y no tenía malditas ganas de hablar con nadie. Y para rematar Evans lo esquivaba como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.<br>Gruñiendo alguna incoherencia se alejo de Sirius, dejando la Sala Común. No se sentía mal, seguro que Peter estaría encantado de oír todo lo que tuviera que decir. Se alejo de la torre de Gryffindor, caminando en silencio. Entonces sacó el Mapa del Merodeador, buscando a Remus. Estar con el licántropo le ayudaría a relajarme.

-Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El mapa se reveló ante sus ojos y las motitas que representaban a las personas se movían de acá para allá. Había encontrado a Remus en el patio cuando dos nombres que acababan de encontrarse hizo que sus ojos se clavaran en el Mapa. "Severus Snape" y "Lily Evans". Esos dos nombres se acababan de encontrar... a un par de pasillos de donde él estaba.  
>No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Sacó la capa de invisibilidad echándosela por encima y corrió hacía los dos jovenes. Cuando estaba a unos pasos escucho la voz del Slytherin.<p>

-Pero Lily...  
>-No Severus, me has decepcionado. ¡Yo siempre diciéndole a la gente que en realidad eras un buen chico y mira!<br>-Pero ellos empezaron, ¡Si supieras lo que me...!  
>-¡Me da igual! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que los ignoraras?<br>-¡Lo dices como si fuera fácil!  
>-¡A mi no me grites!¡Se acabó, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme!<br>-P-pero...-la voz de Snape sonaba desesperada.  
>-¡No se como pude defender a una serpiente!<br>-...-de pronto la voz del slytherin salió con enojo-¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón!¡Nunca debimos ser amigos!¡Ya puedes irte con tus amiguitos, Sangresucia!

James vio como Snape se alejaba mientras Lily le mira totalmente ofendida y se alejaba por otro pasillo. Sentía ira... estaba muy enfadado. ¿Quién se atrevía que era Quejicus para hablarle así a Lily? Decidido a decirle un par de cosas le siguió, sin quitarse la capa.  
>El slytherin se metió en un pasillo oscuro y poco transitado. Siguiéndolo hizo una mueca, ¿dónde diablos iba? Por fin, lo encontró de espaldas, apoyado en una pared. Estaba a punto de quitarse la capa y gritarle cuando escucho un sollozo. Se quedo paralizado, viendo como Snape se daba la vuelta, apoyándose en la pared. Su rostro de nieve estaba bañado en las lágrimas. Podía ver sus hombros agitarse mientras trataba de contener el llanto, pero no pudo. Pronto se agarró la túnica a la altura del pecho y empezó a sollozar. Su llanto era desgarrador. Lloraba como... como...<br>"Como si le hubieran roto el corazón", pensó el gryffindor con pena. Las palabras se habían atascado en su garganta... Nunca había visto nada tan triste... ni tan hermoso. Su pecho se encogió y sin poder aguantarlo se quito disimuladamente la capa y saco un pañuelo.  
>Al colocarse delante de Snape éste levanto la mirada, abriendo los ojos horrorizado al darse cuenta de quien era. Debía pensar que no había nada mas humillante que aquello, pero James no quería humillarlo...<br>Con suavidad, alzó el pañuelo y limpio las mejillas llenas de lágrimas del Slytherin, ante su mirada incrédula. Durante un segundo... quiso abrazarlo... pero sabía que eso le incomodaría. Así que se limitó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No llores...

Si hubiera algún hechizo para mandar a alguien a una dimensión paralela Severus se jugaría una mano a que se lo habían lanzado... Los ojos de Potter le miraban con tristeza y algo de preocupación. Mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con aquel pañuelo rojo y dorado pareciera que quería protegerlo, lo miraba como si fuera algo frágil.  
>Por una parte... se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y alagado... porque Potter lo miraba como quien mira una importante y delicada obra de arte... Pero por otra, estaba enfadado... muy enfadado. No creyó ni sus actos ni su mirada. ¡Era James Potter por Merlin! Lo más probable es que en cuanto se descuidara aprovechara para burlarse de él... como siempre.<br>Con ira apartó la mano del Gryffindor de su cara y gruñó, apartándose de él. No quería ni sus mentiras ni sus burlas. Estaba cansado... cansado de todos ellos. De todos...

-No me toques. ¡Ya puedes ir a burlarte de mi con el capullo de Black!-le echó en cara- Estarás contento, ya no volveré a acercarme a Lily.

Nada más decir aquello salió corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. James se quedo allí, mirando el pañuelo en su mano. Se sentía... como un autentico cabrón. Remus había tenido razón desde siempre... Eran unos... ¡joder eran unos hijos de puta! Y se sentía terriblemente mal por ello. La mirada de Snape... le había mirado con tanto dolor... y tanta ira.  
>De alguna forma a James le había recordado a un animal herido... agresivo y desconfiado. Había deseado tanto abrazarlo y jurarle que no quería dañarlo... no quería volver a dañarlo. Por fin le había visto tal cual era... solo era un chico frágil... tan frágil... ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?<p>

-Lo siento...-susurró para si mismo- Lo siento Severus...


	4. Nota

Hola a todos, esto no es para decir que dejare el fic ni nada tranquilos. La cosa es que ya hay varios que me han comentado que los fics se en mal o estan mal, que no se entiendes. La cosa es que yo si lo tengo bien todo puestecito, redactado y todo eso pero al meterlo el capi parece que hace lo que le da la gana. He intentado subirlo varias veces de nuevo a ver pero nada intentare solucinarlo vale? No os preocupeis.

Bueno creo que ya esta pero no estoy segura asi que si veis algo raro avisarme por favor.


	5. Chapter 5:

**Quería seguir durmiendo, de veras que quería, pero aquel maldito rayo de sol que me pegaba en la cara no me dejaba. Con un gruñido abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la inusual imagen del tranquilo y relajado rostro del Lord Oscuro durmiendo. Con una sonrisa algo triste tube que admitir que así, mientras dormía, no parecía el terrible mago que amenazaba todo lo conocido y por conocer, en realidad era tan... humano... tanto como lo era yo mismo. Saqué una mano de debajo de la manta y me atreví a rozar levemente con mis dedos la mejilla pálida e increíblemente suave de mi nemesis. Él parpadeó y me miró en silencio durante unos segundos.**

**-Buenos días.**

**"Que original, Harry" me reproché.**

**-Hola...**

**Vale, el tampoco era Don Originalidad en persona. Entonces ambos nos dimos cuenta de que mis dedos habían seguido por libre, realizando caricias circulares por su mejilla. Su reacción fue más de sorpresa que otra cosa mientras a mi me entro un ataque de timidez y aparté la mano a toda velocidad mientras mis mejillas se volvían fucsias. Mi reacción pareció sorprenderle aun mas que mis caricias. **

**-Nos estamos volviendo locos Potter?-me pregunto suavemente.**

**-Probablemente- respondí con sinceridad. **

**-Lo suponía...-vi en sus ojos que pensaba levantarse e irse y también supe que si le dejaba ir no me lo perdonaría jamás.**

**-Pero sabes algo?-le miré a los ojos. **

**-Qué?-suspiró.**

**-Que de momento... me gusta mucho más estar loco que cuerdo. **

**Sus ojos se agrandaron de tal forma que si hubiera sido otra persona y otro lugar hubiera reído con gusto. Cerró los ojos y pensé seriamente en levantarme e ir a ti-rarme por la ventana por la semejante estupidez que acababa de cometer cuando sin abrir los ojos me rodeo la cintura con un brazo y me acerco hasta tenerme pegado contra su pecho con gesto posesivo. Mis mejillas parecieron estallar y ahora me toco a mi abrir los ojos como platos, pero no me costó entender que él no era hombre de muchas palabras y que todo lo que me demostraría lo haría mediante acciones. Con un suspiro apoye la frente en su cálido pecho y me acurruque contra él.**

***Tom... Tom desspierta***

**Abrí los ojos perezosamente y suspiré antes de sacudir a Voldemort suavemente. **

**-Mmm...-abrió un ojo y me miró con un gesto ligeramente molesto. **

**-Ay, no me digas a mi, dile a ella-refunfuñe.**

***Qué passa Nagini?*preguntó mientras se sentaba y se estiraba.**

***Que que passa? Passa que son las once de la mañana y tuss mortífagoss estan que sse quedan calvoss de tanto tirar de ssuss peloss de puross nervioss* **

***Lass once?!***

**Se levantó de un salto y se puso sus zapatos antes de volverse para mirarme. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber muy bien que decir. Al final suspiró y se acercó para besarme la frente.**

**-No salgas-me pidió antes de salir por la puerta rápidamente.**

**Nagini subió a la cama y me miró con diversión. **

***Qué?*rezongué.**

***Nada... ssolo que jamass pensse ver al Gran Harry Potter, ssalvador del Mundo Mágico, durmiendo con el Lord Osscuro* **

**Me sonrojé y ella soltó una risa siseante. Me tapé por completo, ocultando mi rostro bajo las mantas. Me abracé a la almohada, que conservaba el olor de Tom... Tom... había pasado de llamarlo Voldemort a Tom... Sonreí como una tonta colegiala. "Tom..."**

**Lord Voldemort suspiró y miró con aburrimiento como sus mortífagos exponían teoría tras teoría de donde podría estar Harry Potter, algunos pensaban que todo aquello de la desaparición no era más que una treta de Dumbledore. "Estúpidos..." pensó. Se levantó y todos callaron, esperando que hablara o que maldijera pero ninguna de estas cosas hizo el Lord, se limitó a mirarlos como si fueran las criaturas mas imbéciles sobre la faz de la tierra antes de dar media vuelta e irse. **

**-Que demonios...?-murmuró uno de los sirvientes del Lord. **

**Lucius y Bellatrix se miraron con entendimiento, solo ellos dos habían visto a Potter y su señor les había prohibido que dijeran palabra alguna sobre el chico, bajo amenaza de Avada.**

**Oí la puerta abrirse y me volví, Tom al verme abrió los ojos y puso el grito en el cielo. **

**-QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!**

**Yo lo miré algo asustado y me baje de la ventana en la que me encontraba sentado. **

**-Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?!-siguió con su regañina. Yo me senté en la cama y le miré tranquilamente, mejor dejarle despotricar hasta que se calmará, cosa que había aprendido a hacer con tío Vernon. En algún momento dejo de gritarme y respiró ondo.**

**-Ya?-pregunté.**

**-Ya?! YA?! Es que no me estabas prestan-do atención o que?!-se enfureció de nuevo. **

**-Sí, pero creo que exageras...**

**-Hay fuera hay dementores, Potter.**

**Me estremecí y supe que me puse blanco, lo noté. No se que expresión vió en mi ca-ra pero debió ser realmente mala para que olvidara aquel ataque y se sentara a mi lado para abrazarme y acariciar mi espalda consoladoramente. **

**-Lo siento...-murmuré-, ya no lo haré mas si? **

**-Eso espero.**

**-Solo no me menciones más a esos seres-rogué.**

**-Vale-accedió. **

**-Y por Merlin no los dejes entrar Tom!- me aterré.**

**-Claro que no los dejare... espera... como me llamaste? Me miró con cara de "que paso aquí?" y yo me sonroje sin remedio. **

**-Tom...-murmuré ocultando el rostro en su brazo, le miré de reojo-... t-te molesta?**

**-... no... Me gusta como suena cuando lo dices tú...-me acarició la nuca y sus labios rozaron mi oreja, haciendome estremecer de pies a cabezas- Harry... **

**De nuevo aquella estupida sonrisa de colegiala invadio mi cara. La oculté apretando mi rostro contra su brazo. Ésto pareció divetirle y me tomo por la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos, me sonrojé, por supuesto, pero eso solo parecía divertirle aun más.**

**-Eres lindo cuando te sonrojas-sonrió. **

**Si seguía así terminaría inventando un nuevo tipo de rojo cortesía de mis mejillas. Bajé la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior. Sentí sus dedos recorriendo mi cara y alcé la mirada para toparme con unos orbes rojo sangre que me miraban con ternura.**

**-Por Merlin Harry...-murmuró-, quiero... -Si?-pregunté. **

**-Harry James Potter... quiero besarte...**


	6. Chapter 6:

**Merlin ahora si que había oído mal, oh sí necesitaba revisarme los oídos. Pero Tom me tomó de las manos y apoyó su frente en la mía, diablos! Ese hombre quería matarme de un infarto, cierto? Tragué duro y él sonrió. **

**-Puedo Harry James Potter robarte un beso?**

**-No...-me miró dolido y yo le sonreí-, no tienes que robármelo Tom... puedes tomar todos los que quieras... **

**Aquello lo descolocó unos segundos para a continuación poner una de sus manos en mi nuca y atraerme hacia si uniendo nuestros labios. Gemí, no pude evitarlo, los labios de Tom eran suaves y dulces, y me hacían perder la cabeza por completo (si no había sucedido eso ya), me sentía mareado y la temperatura de mi cuerpo no hacia más que aumentar, empezaba a jadear y a gemir suavemente cuando al parecer Tom decidió que era suficiente y me soltó, permitiéndome entrar algo de oxígeno a mis pulmones. Al ver el estado en el que me encontraba: con las mejillas rojas, los labios inchados, los temblores y los jadeos que no dejaban de salir de mis labios entreabiertos, sonrió con suficiencia y yo lo fulminé con la mirada, haciéndole reír. **

**-Tu primer beso Harry?**

**-En realidad no-respondí y sonreí al ver el relampageo de sus ojos.**

**-Quien?-gruñó.**

**-Celos?-sonreí y él bufó.**

**-Contesta! **

**-Cho, una compañera.**

**-Una chica?-se sorprendió. **

**-Aja... Eso pareció tranquilizarle un poco, me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y presionó los labios contra mi cabeza. **

**Yo suspiré y me confirme a mi mismo lo que muchos pensaban, estaba loco, completa y totalmente loco... pero ya no me importaba **

**-Harry...-susurro acariciando mi mejilla con los labios. **

**-Mmm?-gemí levemente.**

**-Te comería-anunció sensualmente mientras me mordía la mejilla con suavidad.**

**-Tom!-di un respingón y me sonrojé inevitablemente. Él soltó una carcajada y me besó en la sien antes de levantarse. **

**-Te vas?-susurré con tristeza.**

**-Tengo que hacerlo...-suspiró y me beso levemente antes de sonreirme-, no salgas, por favor.**

**-No pensaba hacerlo-rodé los ojos-, no quiero encontrarme con ninguna de tus "mascotas"-dije con ironia.**

**Él soltó una carcajada y me besó profundamente, haciéndome gemir contra sus labios. Sonrió con suficiencia y salió del cuarto con aire arrogante, lo que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco y bufar, podía ser tan vanidoso...**

******No es que no me gustara estar en la Fortaleza Oscura con Tom, pero sinceramente , me aburría! Estar en aquel cuarto solo me estaba consumiendo la paciencia. Y tiempo solo no era lo que necesitaba precisamente, lo unico que hacia cuando tenía tiempo era pensar... y no le convenía pensar... solo recuerdos y pensamientos sobre sus amigos, su padrino, Lupin... En algún momento de la tarde se encontro con el rostro en la almohada y amargas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.****  
><strong>**Sentí una mano acariciar mis cabellos y me volví de golpe, Tom me miraba con preocupación y yo parpadeé para quitar las lágrimas de mis ojos. El hizo una mueca de disgusto y me limpió las lágrimas antes de sentarse en la cama y tomarme en brazos para sentarme en su regazo. **

**-Cálmate y dime que pasa. **

**-Ni siquiera lo se-sollozo-, estaba solo, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron... -un nuevo sollozo salió de mi garganta-, y de pronto me encontré llorando como un idiota...**

**-No eres un idiota amor, -sentí sus labios en mi nuca-, no se decirte sobre las emociones pues bien sabes que los sentimientos son algo que siempre he despreciado, pero ahora puedo empezar a comprenderte... porque puedo decirte que en toda mi vida solo hay una persona por la que lloraría como tu estasbas llorando. **

**Le miré con una sonrisa leve y decidí jugar un poco.**

**-ah, si? Y quien es esa persona?**

**Bufó y rodó los ojos haciéndome reír, me besó en la sien y salio de la habitacion.**

******Severus Snape caminaba por los corredores de la Fortaleza Oscura, su mascara bien sujeta en su rostro. Con pasos silencioso buscaba algo, cualquier pista de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su "amo".**

**"Sabe algo sobre el chico" se dijo a si mismo"estoy seguro"**

**-Aun me duele el cuerpo por culpa de ese mocoso...**

**Snape paso su caminar y se escondio tras una columna, escuchando con antencion.**

******-Fue tu culpa Bella, no deves tocar lo que es del Señor Oscuro... **

**-Pero Lucius! No entiendo por que nuestro señor mantiene al mocoso prisionero...**

**-No es nuestro asunto entenderlo, solo obedecer las ordener!**

**-Lo se, pero te juro que odio a eso maldito... **

**-Potter tampoco es santo de mi devocion Bella...**

**"Potter!"Una chispa prendi la mente del Prosesor de Pociones "Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore!"**

******Y se apresuro a dejar la Fortaleza y usar el traslador para llegar al despacho de cierto vejete-como-caramelos-de-limon.**


	7. Chapter 7:

**Unas suaves y fuertes manos me acariciaron el rostro, haciéndome abrir los ojos. Unas orbes rojas se encontraron con las mías y sonreí.**

**-Hola.**

**-Hola-se sento a mi lado en la cama.**

**-Terminaste con tus "mascotas"?**

**Sorto una risita antes de inclinarse y besarme la frente. Suspiré y rodee su cuello con los brazos y sus labios bajaron hasta los míos, los entreabrí y dejé paso a su lengua. Gemí cuando se enredó con la mía. Comenzamos una dulce batalla, ambos buscando dominar ese beso... al final me rendí y dejé que recorriera mi boca por completo. Mis manos viajaron por voluntad propia por el cuello,el torzo y el vientre del Lord Oscuro. En algun momento noté que sus manos se habían metido bajo mi ropa y arqueé la espalda, buscando más de ese delicioso contacto. Sus labios dejaron los míos para recorrer mi cuello con húmedos besos y pequeños mordisquitos. **

**-Tom-gemí suavemente.**

**Alzó la cabeza y me miró fijamente, me dedico la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto jamás.**

**-Te amo.**

**Al momento siguiente de oír esas palabras mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se derramaron por mis mejillas. Sus labios recogieron esas lágrimas para después besarme la frente, junto en la cicatriz. Rodee su cintura con los brazos y lo estreché contra mi.**

**-Tom...-sollocé-, Tom...**

**-Sshh-me besó brevemente-, no llores pequeño.**

**-Te amo-sollocé contra su pecho.**

**-Y yo a ti mi pequeño león-sonrió y volvió a besarme, esta vez sobre los parpados.**

*****************************************

**Remus Lupin rodeó con sus brazos a cierto animago, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza y acariciando su espalda lentamente.**

**-Ssshh... ya Sirius ya...**

**-Qué hice mal Remus?**

**-Nada... no es tu culpa...-besó su coronilla antes de levantarle la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos-, no fue tu culpa Canuto (n/a: utilizo los apodos en español porque me gustan y porque me da la gana xDD).**

**-Remus-su labios inferior empezó a temblar.**

**El licántropo lo estrecho estré sus brazos antes de atrapar los labios del animago en un tierno beso. Sirius soltó un leve gemidito antes de responder al beso.**

**Una leve tosesita les hizo separarse, ambos ruborizados vieron a Dumbredore con una leve sonrisa y junto a el -para horror de ambos- un asqueado Snape.**

**-Severus tiene información para nosotros así que ambos a la cocina, los demás estan ya allí.**

*****************************************

**Normalmente no podía permanecer mucho tiempo sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Tom... pero siendo la primera vez que salía de su habitación no podía evitar que sus ojos miraran todo a su alrededor con visible curiosidad. La suave risa de Tom me hizo posar la mirada en él, me miro con diversión y su mano buscó la mía. Sonreí y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.**

**-No hay nadie en la Fortaleza?-pregunté.**

**-No... solo Lucius y ya te ha visto así que no hay problema.**

**-Dónde me llevas?-pregunté con patente curiosidada en mi voz.**

**-Al jardín... quiero mostrarte algo...**

**Supe que no tenía ninguna intención de decirme nada más así que no insistí. Soltó mi mano y rodeó mi cintura para acercarme a él y posar sus labios sobre mi cabeza.**  
><strong>El "jardín" era una especie de selva tropical, lleno de plantas y árboles que jamás había visto. Le miré asombrado y el me dedicó una sonrisa presuntuosa que me hizo rodar los ojos.<strong>  
><strong>Tiró de mi con suavidad y me llevó hasta una matorral con espinas, me hizo arrodillarme y yo miré la planta fijamente, sus hojas eran grandes y casi redondas, oscuras y de aspecto suave, tenía unas espinas largas y blancas que quitaban las ganas de acercarse. <strong>  
><strong>Tom me acucliyó a mi lado y con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.<strong>

***Ssal***

**Miré al matorral sorprendido al ver una hermosa serpiente negra,roja y amarilla salir del matorral con extrema elegancia.**

**-Es una coral... una serpienta venenosa pero muy leal y protectora... es para ti mi pequeño león... es tuya...**

**Le miré en shock antes de arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo con todas mis ganas. Note su sonrisa en mis labios y me alejé para dedicarle la más radiante de mis sonrisas.**

**-Te amo Tom-ronroneé.**

**-Y yo a ti leoncito.**

**Me volví hacia la serpienta y me incliné para hablarle.**

***Hola***

***Hola, eress el amo Harry?***

***Ssi, Tom te hablo de mi?***

***Ssi, esstaré a tu lado y te protegeré***

***Graciass... cual ess tu nombre?***

***No tengo, te gusstaría darme uno?***

***... eress hembra o macho?***

***Macho***

***Te parece bien Sshadow?***

***Ssi, me gusta* **

**Le tendí la mano y se enroscó alrededor de mi muñeca apoyando la cabeza en mi palma.**

**-Le gusto-sonrió a Tom que me acaricia el cabello.**

**Me levanté y me acurruqué contra su pecho, él me rodeó con sus brazos y me acarició la frente con los labios.**

**-Gracias-ronroneé antes de alzarme de puntillar y besarle bajo la barbilla.**

***Amo Harry***

***Que?***

***Esste hombre... Tom... tiene tu olor y tu el suyo... ess tu compañero?***

**Miré a Tom sonrojado y el sonrió antes de besarme brevemente y mirar a Sshadow, que asomaba la cabeza por mi cuello.**

***Sshadow, soy la pareja de Harry, yo al igual que tu ssolo desseo cuidarlo y mimarlo***

***Entoncess essta bien***

**Mi nuevo amigo se enrolló alrededor de mi cuello con suavidad y me acarició la mejilla con la lengua cariñosamente. Tom sonrió y me cogió por la cintura para pegarme a él y besarme con pasión enredando su lengua con la mía. Gemí y enredé una mano en sus cabellos.**

***Oléiss a copulación***

**Me alejé con las mejillas totalmente rojas. Tom me miraba con suficiencia y a mi se me desvocó el corazón.**

***Dije algo malo?***

***No Sshadow*siseé avergonzado.**

**-Te deseo-ronroneó Tom junto a mi oreja.**

**Me estremecí de pies a cabezas y mi corazón pareció a punto de saltar de mi pecho y bailar la macarena con mis costillas. Ojos rojos se encontraron con los míos y yo tragué duro.**

**-Mi leoncito-ronroneó-, solo cuando estés listo-sonrió y me besó la frente.**

**-Te amo Tom-susurré.**

**-Lo sé mi león... lo sé**


End file.
